Les réincarnations du passé
by 28merthur28
Summary: Les souvenirs sont effaçaient, le passé reviendra a une époque différente, l'histoire se réécrira mais différemment, les amis retrouveront les amis et les frères et sœurs se retrouveront aussi ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : la description

Je suis en train de fumer une cigarette, il fait nuit et mon cœur est lourd à cause du poids des épreuves qui s'accumules, je le sens mais je n'y peux rien a par les ignorer, les cacher.

Je m'appelle Merlin, j'ai 25 ans donc la plus part des personnes me considère comme un adulte cependant aujourd'hui, en se moment, je me sens comme un chien égaré dans un monde trop grand. En plus de cela on ne peut pas dire que la nature ma gâté, des oreilles disproportionnées, trop grand et trop mince mais je possède aussi des avantages comme mes yeux bien trop bleus pour être réelles et je suis un minimum musclé.

Maintenant que je me suis présenté vous voulez s'en doute pourquoi je suis aussi triste ? Je viens de perdre ma mère à cause d'un accident de voiture.

Quant à mon père il est parti quand j'étais petit. Bien sur en grandissant je me suis posé des questions quand je voyais mes copains d'école avec leurs pères mais ma mère me répondait toujours "je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus grand et tu comprendra avec le temps". J'ai toujours trouvé ma mère mystérieuse, spéciale et sage mais en se moment j'aurais voulu une réponse claire.

À l'âge de 12 ans j'ai posé une question un soir alors que dehors il neigeait "Pourquoi papa n'est pas la pour Noël ?" et a la surprise de Merlin sa mère ne dit pas la même phrase que les autres fois, "il a une autre famille et d'autre enfant mais n'oublie pas que si un jour il vient te voir se sera pour te prendre" et se même soir j'ai pleuré toute la nuit. Après cela j'ai compris que de toute façon il n'en vaut pas la peine car sinon il serait la avec moi et non loin de moi.

Aujourd'hui je ne me soucis plus de celui qui est considéré comme mon père parce que si je le vois maintenant je pense que je le frapperai pour avoir fait souffrir ma mère et pour le vide qu'il y a eu en moi quand ma mère m'a dit "... Il a d'autre enfant..." je pense que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute mon existence et il y a eu que la mort de ma mère pour l'égalé.

C'est sur cette pensé que je pars vers ma voiture pour rentrer dans mon appartement 4 pièce pour me coucher tranquille pour reprendre le boulot demain.

Quand j'arrive chez moi rien ne ressemble plus a avant dans mon esprit, je sais que ma mère viendra plus les dimanches soirs pour qu'on mange ensemble.

J'habite dans un lotissement assez grand pas loin de la cathédrale de Parsi, mon appartement est le numéro B.35, oui j'ai a peu pré les moyens si on ne comte pas mes découverts de tous les mois à cause des crédits, factures et tous le tralala de la vie pseudo adulte.

Mon métier est simple ou presque, je suis secrétaire dans la maison blanche se qui est très bon emploi.

Cependant on ne peut pas en dire au tant du président, monsieur Uther Pendragon, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit aussi arrogant a par son fils bon il y a de quoi être arrogant mais la c'est même plus que de l'arrogance.

Je pense que si je n'étais pas aussi maladroit et gentil je les aurais tuer depuis un baille.

Je ne fais pas de description de mes supérieur pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'est pas envie de gerber, ce n'est pas qu'il ne sont pas beau enfin pour le père si c'est le cas mais pas pour le fils. Malheureusement j'ai tendance a retenir trop les défauts alors je ne dirais rien.

Mon salaire est de 4500 euro par moi... Vous devez certainement vous demandez comment je peux avoir des découverts et bai c'est très simple. Tous cela est a cause de ma PS4 et le jeu FIFA 14, je ne fais que acheter des jeux pour ma play ou acheter des joueurs avec mon vrai argent sur FIFA donc sa me coûte un bras ou deux.

Bon maintenant que vous connaissez ma vie je vais dormir enfin essayer si mon merveilleux et sublime voisin baisse un peu sa musique avant qu'il se prenne ma bat avec écrit dessus "mieux d'un somnifère".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP !

Non mais ce n'est pas possible, cet objet n'est pas fait pour réveiller mais pour m'énerver un peu plus les matins comme l'interrupteur en dehors des toilettes P-O-U-R-Q-U-O-I le mettre a l'extérieur alors que tous le monde peu nous emmerder et pas à l'intérieur cela prouve encore l'intelligence de certain homme.

Je me lève en façon ralentis comme dans les films sauf que ce n'est pas un trucage. Je commence a mettre mon jean bleu clair, une chemise rose très pal ajusté et une veste costard ensuite je pars dans la salle de bain sans cassé de chose. Maintenant je rentre dans la salle de bain, je mets du gel pour les cheveux.

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je m'habille comme ça ? Je m'habille comme ça parce qu'il y a une réception presque royale et se qui m'a un peu surpris c'est le fait que je sois invité au lieu d'éviter.

Je sors de mon appartement et ferme la porte a clef, je prend l'ascenseur. Je rentre dans ma voiture est fait demi tour pour aller a la réception qui est a la maison blanche.

Quand j'arrive quelqu'un vient prendre mes clefs. Je rentre dans les maisons blanches et je fais la tour de la salle de mes yeux et je peux très facilement repérer le président et son fils.

Tout à coup des hommes avec des cagoules noirs, les hommes de la sécurité sont appeler mais personne arrive, Uther et Arthur sont sol tenu par des terroristes. Cependant j'ai déjà prix des cours de tir et je suis s'en me venter plutôt bon.

Un des terroristes dit que tous le monde se mette a genou je le fais mais j'en profite pour prendre mon magnum a ma cheville et tire dans le lustre qui atterri sur la tête de 5 méchants, il en reste 3, Je tire dans la tête de deux gas et de tirer dans le cœur de l'autre.

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi, j'adore être discret et ses plutôt bien réussi, je vois Uther et Arthur qui approche de moi.

- Bravo, tu nous a sauvé la vie, j'ai une dette en vers toi. Dit Uther. Tu va devenir le comptable d'Arthur dit il en partant.

- père ...


End file.
